My reasons to forgive you
by Badbella13
Summary: This is settled right after "In charm s way". Gwen and Kevin will reach an agreement.  My summary sucks but please read it. It is my first fan fic I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don t own Ben 10. REVIEW!


I was exhausted; it had been a long day. When I got home I went directly to my room, I didn't want to see anyone. As I closed the door, images started to appear in my head. He having fun with her, he kissing her… After all we've been trough to actually have a relationship, why did he do this to me? And why with her? Charmcaster, my mortal enemy as Ben call her.

The pain was too much for me too handle. I hated her for taking advantage of his situation, I hated him for being such a jerk and actually believed I wanted him to be a monster forever and I hated myself for being so idiot. The signals were there, Kevin had been having a hard time and he was more bitter than usual. We hadn't have a real conversation in weeks, but I thought it was normal. I mean, I knew he hated his new appearance and he believed he wasn't good enough as long as he looked like a monster. That's why I was working so hard to find a cure, he was unhappier every day and I couldn't take it anymore. The only thing I had to do was to find the cure and he would be back to his normal self.

Certainly I didn't expect this, he could be a jerk sometimes but cheating on me, I never thought he would be capable of doing such a thing. I have never felt like this before, it was causing me physical pain as well. It was a weird sensation in my chest and it really hurt. I didn't cry in front of him because I didn't want him to see me as devastated as I was right now, but that wasn't important any more and I could feel tears on my cheeks.

Suddenly my phone rang. I wasn't in the mood to having a conversation but I open it instinctively. It was Kevin… what the hell he was thinking? He was the last person I wanted to talk to, but he was there calling and calling… I turned my phone off but I couldn't help tuning it on again. And finally I decided to answer him.

"Gwen" he sounded kind of relieved.

"What do you want?" I said angrily. Perhaps my anger surprised him because he didn't say anything. "Look, I can't handle this right now… I really can't" I said trying to sound as normal as I could but the tears were filling my eyes again. He waited until my sobs almost disappeared, "May go to your place tomorrow?, we need to talk". It was my imagination or his voice sounded weird?… lifeless? "If you want to" I managed to answer. "Ok so… see you then"

I couldn't sleep that night and when I woke up, I could still feel the pain in my chest. He arrived as soon as my parents left (luckily they didn't seem to notice anything, I must be a good actress). I promised myself that I would be strong but as soon as I open the door I cried in his arms. He took me to the living room, my head resting in his chest. We stayed there for a while until I calmed down. His arms were around me and he whispered in my ear "I'm sorry" like a thousand times, he sounded as if he were crying too, but I didn't dare to watch. It was pathetic I know… but I needed him so much.

When I finally recovered my strength I pulled apart. "Gwen" he started, "I am really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just having a bad time, she came and… I made a mistake, I love YOU. I'm a jerk but please I don't want to lose you"

"Do you really want to stay with me? If you don't I won't stop you, and don't worry I will continue looking for the cu…" "Gwendolyn Tennyson" He interrupted me. "Didn't you hear me? I LOVE YOU for god sake!, I don't care for the cure, and definitely I don't care about Charmcaster. I was so mad at everything but yesterday I realize how much you mean to me. I can't lose you".

I didn't expected his answer. I was speechless for a minute. "Well, here's the deal" I finally said. "I will forgive you if you promise you will never do this again. And I am warning you Kevin Ethan Levin, don't make mad this is your last chance." He shivered at the thought. "Deal…. So what about going to my place" he said. "Really? You have never take me before." I answered him surprised. " My mom will love to meet you" _Great he decides to take me to meet her mom when I look so bad._

It was amazing how easily the pain in my chest disappeared. I forgive him for 4 reasons: first of all I believed him, it was difficult for him to express his feelings and he coming here to apologize and tell me how much he cared about me was priceless for me. The second was simple but the most important: I loved him even though he really hurt me, my feelings didn't change. The third was because it was also my fault, I knew things weren't right between us lately and I ignored all the signals. And finally after all we have been trough, she wasn't going to destroy this relationship, we weren't going to let her win. This will only make us stronger.


End file.
